My Immortal Unsterbliche Liebe
by Meldis
Summary: Ein neues Kapitel geht nun online und ich hoffe es gefällt euch :o)!
1. My Immortal

Disclaimer: Mir gehoeren weder die Figuren aus Tolkien, noch will ich Geld mit dieser Fanfiction machen. Auch der Text dieses Liedes ist nur ausgeliehen und die Rechte liegen bei Evanescene.  
  
A/N: Die Idee zu dieser FF kam mir während des Liedes My Immortal und naja, schaut ma was ich daraus gemacht habe ;) liebe Gruesse und ganz besonderen Dank an Josha und firna *hofft keinen vergessen zu haben* die mir beide ganz toll beta gelesen haben! Danke euch beiden ihr seid klasse *euch plattknuddel* und jetzt hoert auf hier den ganzen schrott zu lesen und fangt lieber mit der story an.. Achja! Die story geht nur über ein kapitel! EIN KAPITEL!!!! Verstanden ;)? Oke! Dann los!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------My Immortal – EVANESCENE-----------------------------------------------  
  
I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
-----------------------------------------------My Immortal ----------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Schon so lange bist du nun verschwunden...lebe ich ohne dich in ewiger Einsamkeit. Ja, ewig werde ich leben, verdammt dazu vor mich hinzusiechen, bis meine Herrin  mich aus ihren Diensten entlassen wird. Wird dieser Tag je kommen? Werde ich je aufhoeren duerfen, ihr langes blondes Haar zu kaemmen und ihr beim Anlegen des Kleides zu helfen? Seid Jahrzehnten sehne ich mich nach dir...nach deinem Geruch, deinem Laecheln und deiner Art, ueber mein Gesicht zu streicheln...Niemals konnte mir ein Anderer das geben, was du mir schenktest.  
  
   
  
Manchmal halte ich inne beim Kaemmen und schaue mich um...immer noch denke ich, dass du wie frueher hinter mir auftauchst, mir sanft über den Ruecken streichst, waehrend du der Lady Bericht erstattest. Der warme Schauer, der mir dann ueber meinen Ruecken rann, mein Atem, der stockte, meine Sinne, die gespannt die Beruehrungen deiner Finger erwarteten... doch ich warte vergebens...nie mehr werde ich deine Haende speuren, deine Augen wohl nie wieder warm aufblitzen sehen...  
  
Ich kann deine Schritte hinter mir hoeren, wenn ich durch die weiten Gefilde des Palastes eile, um meine Aufgaben zu erfuellen. Spuere deine Gegenwart ... Dann drehe ich mich um, freudestrahlend und mit Traenen in den Augen. Doch du bist nicht da...Der Gang hinter mir ist kalt, leer und dunkel. Dunkel ohne dich und dein Licht, das mich immer ausfuellte, auch mich erhellte... Was soll ich tun, mein Geliebter? Sag es mir! Ich kann es kaum noch aushalten... Das freudige Treiben um mich herum laesst mich kalt, ich fuehle mich mehr tot als lebendig...Kein Funken Hoffnung glimmt in mir, meine Augen sind truebe...Mein Licht ist mit dir verschwunden. Ich bin ein Schatten, der sich von dem Glueck anderer am Leben haelt. Schatten spueren nichts, wie ich. Ich hoffe jeden Tag, dass die Sonne meinen Schatten auffrisst, damit ich fliehen kann...in deine Arme.  
  
   
  
Doch dieses Glueck wird mir wohl noch verwehrt bleiben für lange Zeit. Wie es wohl war, als du nach Valinor kamst? Diese Gefilde hier verlassen durftest und zu deinen Vorfahren zurueckkehren konntest? Zu gerne waere ich bei dir gewesen, doch man hat es verhindern koennen, dass ich dir folgte...Die Lady sagt mir, dass meine Zeit noch nicht gekommen waere, doch daran glaube ich nicht. Ich fuehle mich tot, seitdem du aus dem Leben gerissen wurdest.  
  
Gestorben bist du in Legolas' und Aragorns Armen...nie werde ich Legolas' Blick vergessen, als er mir die Botschaft ueberbrachte. Die Augen zu Boden gerichtet, nicht faehig, mir ins Gesicht zu blicken. Die Stimme zittrig wie bei einem alten Greis, die sonst so stattliche Figur gebeugt und geschlagen. Ja, du hattest ihn verloren mein Prinz...und mich dazu. Du wusstest, dass ich mit ihm sterben würde und diese Gewissheit quaelt dich...  
  
   
  
Nun besuchst du mich jedes Jahr an seinem Todestag, setzt dich zu mir, laesst deine Koenigspflichten Pflichten sein um mit mir zu reden, doch tief in dir weißt du, dass all das nichts bringen wird. Nichts haelt mich mehr hier, mir wurde das genommen, was mich an diese Welt band...Doch das Band ist gerissen, das Licht ist gegangen und ich falle....falle in die tiefe Schwaerze des Sogs der voller Angst, Wut, Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit ist. Kein Netz wird mich je auffangen, denn dieser Sog wird erst enden, wenn ich wieder bei dir bin...deine Arme mich umarmen, mich willkommen heißen...Wird dieser Augenblick jemals kommen?  
  
   
  
Schnell renne ich die Treppe hinauf in das Zimmer der Lady. Sie wartet schon auf mich, doch heute ist irgendetwas anders. Verwirrt blicke ich mich um und sehe Legolas und ein paar andere Elben neben ihr stehen. Fragend schaue ich zu meiner Herrin hinauf, doch diese antwortet mir nur mit einem stummen Laecheln. Doch ihr Blick sagt mehr als tausend Worte es jemals koennten. Taumelnd trete ich naeher und Legolas' Haende schließen sich sanft um meine Schultern, hindern mich daran, den Boden nicht mehr zu beruehren.  
  
   
  
"Ist es wirklich wahr?!" fluestere ich erstickt, doch tief in mir weiß ich die Antwort schon. "Ja, meine kleine Tochter, es ist soweit", sagt sie laechelnd und eine einzelne Traene rollt über ihre weiße wunderschoene Wange. "Heute wirst du deinen Geliebten wiedersehen...", fluestert sie leise und ich sehe den Dolch in ihrer Hand aufblitzen. Legolas' Haende umschließen meine Schultern fester, doch ich habe keine Angst, spuere nur noch Freude....  
  
   
  
"Endlich...", hoere ich meine Lippen leise sprechen und hinter mir schluchzt der Koenig des Duesterwaldes erstickt auf, doch ich bemerke es nur noch am Rande, denn der Dolch durchbohrt mein Herz und ich sinke, mit einem leisen Seufzer in starke Arme...  
  
   
  
Es ist wie ein Traum...unter mir sehe ich die Lady und die anderen Elben stehen. Meine Mutter, vor Gram gekruemmt, Legolas, mich noch immer in den Armen haltend, das Gesicht verborgen in meinem langen Haar, stockend ein Abschiedslied singend. Doch all das beruehrt mich nur noch fluechtig. Die Vorfreude auf das, was nun folgen wird, ist zu groß. In mir spuere ich das Leben erneut erwachen und ein helles Licht breitet sich vor meinen Augen aus und ueberdeckt alles. Geblendet schließe ich die Augen...  
  
   
  
"Geliebte..." hoere ich seine Stimme wispern. Schnell oeffne ich die Lider und blicke in seine tiefen, unergruendlich wirkenden Augen...meine Haende umklammern den Stoff seines Gewandes, Traenen fliessen in Stroemen ueber mein Gesicht und meine Stimme zittert, als ich es endlich schaffe, seinen Namen auszusprechen nach so langer Zeit...  
  
   
  
"Haldir...."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
In dieser FF gehe ich auf einen Denkfehler ein, den meine Freundin am Anfang hatte, als ich ihr ein wenig ueber die Elben und Herr der Ringe erzaehlt habe. Sie dachte, dass man als Elbe nur nach Valinor kommt, wenn man stirbt. Und diesen Gedanken habe ich eben aufgegriffen und ein wenig weitergesponnen ;)!Ich hoffe die FF hat euch gefallen und ich wuerde mich sehr über Feedback, sei es positiv oder negativ freuen! Liebe Gruesse Meldis :) 


	2. I'm so tired of being here

_~*~ My Immortal ~*~_

Disclaimer: Alles dem unglaublichen Talent, Genie und Bestem überhaupt: Tolkien

Mir: Der Rest :) 

Dank an:

S_toffpferd_, die schon vorneherein wusste, dass ich mich nicht beherrschen kann! 

www.fanfiction.net/~stoffpferd

Wie immer auch an _Strumpfhase _weil sie einfach ein Schatz ist und sonst immer beta liest wie eine

Verrückte! Schaut mal vorbei!                    www.fanfiction.net/~strumpfhase

Danke auch an _Josha_ die mir im rasenden Tempo ihre Meinung gesagt hat! *knuffel dich platt* Danke dir:)!

Und an meine Freundin _Anna _weil sie My Immortal jetzt doch mag :) *knuffel dich ab*

Und weil sie mir hoffnungslosem Fall in Sachen Html noch mal geholfen hat!

Und an _alle_, die mir eine Review geschrieben haben *freu sehr*

So, nun geht es endlich weiter, und ich hoffe, euch gefällt der neue Teil! Und wundert euch nicht, dass Haldir lebt! Ich sage nur ein Wort: Vergangenheit. Hoffe, nun ist alles klar :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Im so tired of being here

"Herrin?" 

"Ja, Esturia?" 

"Euer Gast ist gerade soeben eingetroffen und bittet darum, Euch seine Aufwartung machen zu dürfen." 

„Gut...bereite ihm ein Mahl und geleite ihn danach zum See." 

„Aber..." 

„Bringe ihn zum See. Ich werde dort sein." 

„Sehr wohl, Mylady." 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Mit langsamen, gemessenen Schritten schien sie über die Wiese auf ihn zuzuschweben. Schwerelos, wie eine Feder im Wind, bewegte sie sich mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit durch das stark verwachsene Dickicht, das um die kleine Lichtung vor dem See lag. Ihre Anwesenheit hatte er schon bemerkt, bevor sie das Wort an ihn gerichtet hatte. Doch das war bei ihr auch nicht nötig. Der Wald gehörte durch und durch ihr. Er konnte es spüren. Sie schien überall zugleich zu sein und doch war sie nirgends so stark zu spüren, dass er sie hätte in Gedanken fassen können. 

„Mae govannen, Haldir." Ihre Stimme klang weich wie Honig und doch konnte er eine Spur von klirrender Kälte, wie an einem Novembermorgen nach dem ersten Frost, hören. 

„Hanno *, MyLady." Er deutete eine galante Verbeugung an. 

„Ich hoffe, Eure Reise ist zu Eurer Zufriedenheit verlaufen und meine Männer haben Euch keine Schwierigkeiten bei der Einreise bereitet." Lächelte sie mit einem süffisantem Unterton in der Stimme. 

„Oh nein, Herrin. Die paar Pfeile, die ihr Ziel trafen und meine Männer verletzten, waren zu verkraften." Gab er mit dem gleichen unterschwelligen Tonfall in seiner Stimme zurück. 

Beide schwiegen sich eine zeitlang an. Eisig und bedeutungsschwer hingen Haldirs Vorwürfe ihr gegenüber in der Luft, bis er plötzlich die Stimme erhob.

„Ich habe nur eine Frage, wenn Ihr sie mir gestattet." 

„Stellt Sie nur, Herr Haldir. Ich werde sehen, ob ich Euch eine Antwort geben kann." 

Der Angesprochene straffte merklich die Schultern und blickte der Herrin des goldenen Waldes direkt in die Augen.  Ohne Furcht ließ er zu, dass sie in ihn eindrang, ihn erforschte und sich dann langsam wieder aus ihm zurückzog. 

Einzig ein leichtes Schwanken verriet, wie sehr ihm das eben Geschehene zugesetzt hatte. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, verwundbar. 

„Oh..das ist Eure Frage Haldir." 

„J-j-j-a, Herrin. Wenn jemand mir eine Antwort geben kann, dann Ihr." 

Galadriel lächelte den jungen Elb, der gebeugt und blass vor ihr stand, sich aber trotzdem verzweifelt darum bemühte, Würde und Stolz auszustrahlen. 

„Diese Frage kann auch ich Euch nicht beantworten, und selbst mein Spiegel hat auf so etwas keine Antwort." 

Haldirs Schultern sanken entmutigt hinab und er spürte, wie ihn seine alte Hoffnungslosigkeit wie eine Welle überrannte. Verzweiflung stieg in ihm auf und er ballte die Hände fest zu Fäusten zusammen. Seine schmalen Schultern zuckten und er versuchte mit aller Anstrengung seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen. 

Er holte tief Luft, um der Weisen zu danken, doch sie hielt ihn mit einer sanften Geste zurück. 

Mit zwei geschmeidigen Schritten befand sie sich an seiner Seite und eine ihrer Hände berührte zart sein Kinn. Vorsichtig hob sie seinen Kopf etwas an, so dass er ihr direkt in die Augen blicken musste. 

„Nein...eine Antwort kann ich Euch nicht geben, aber dafür etwas anderes, vielleicht wertvolleres. Etwas nicht zu wissen ist manchmal das höchste Gut, das einem wiederfahren kann. Nein helfen kann ich Euch in der Hinsicht nicht, aber ich kann Euch ein Angebot machen." 

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er ihre Stimme hinter seiner Stirn sprechen hörte. 

Ihr seid noch so jung und doch schon so verbraucht. Was ist nur mit Eurer schönen Seele geschehen, dass sie so erkrankt ist? Lasst mich Euch helfen sie zu heilen. Bleibt bei mir Haldir von den Bergen und werdet groß an meiner Seite. Ja, große Taten werdet Ihr vollbringen und eine Zeitalter der Freude wird mit Euch zusammen in Lorien einziehen.

„Aber was soll ich tun?" seine Stimme hörte sich erschreckend kläglich an, als die Worte seine Kehle mehr wispernd, als alles andere verließen.

Ein Lächeln zierte Galadriels wunderschönes Gesicht und wärmte ihre Augen. 

Bleibt in Lorien und werdet mein Hauptmann. Seid nicht länger Haldir von den Bergen, legt den alten Titel ab. Legt Euer altes Leben ab, dem ihr so überdrüssig seid und beginnt ein neues in meinem Reich.

_Werdet Haldir von Lorien, Hauptmann der Galadhrim._

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*eigentlich soll das soviel wie „Danke" heißen aber eigentlich ist es der Imperativ von danken *Grinsel verlegen* aber ich wollte was elbisches reinpacken ;) also verzeiht mir diesen Fehler!

Jaja, ich gebe es zu! Ich konnte es einfach nicht lassen, aber diese Geschichte ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Sinn und da das Ende, was mir meist am schwersten fällt, ja schon erschaffen ist und mir der Rest auch nicht mehr aus dem Schädel geht, habe ich weitergeschrieben! 

 Das Kapitel ist kurz und viel länger werden die folgenden auch nicht werden, denn ich habe meist nicht allzu viel Zeit im Moment (Klausuren plagen mich armes Wesen *schnief*) und die meiste Zeit über bin ich eh nicht zu Hause und schreiben tue ich also nur an den Wochenenden, oder in langweiligen Unterrichtsstunden *grinsel*. Naja ich hoffe, das euch das Kapitel gefallen hat und ich nicht allein auf weiter Flur damit stehe, dass die Geschichte fortgesetzt wurde...hoffe euch gefällt das auch *grins*

Wie immer: Reviews mehr als erwünscht und auch Kritik ist auch nich übel :)! Flames meinetwegen auch *schulternzuck* Mir doch wurscht :P!

Euch eine schöne Woche! 

Be blessed!

Meldis


	3. Surpressed by all my childish fears

~*~ My Immortal ~*~

Disclaimer: Nichts, das aus den Werken Tolkiens entliehen ist, gehört mir. Meine eigenen Charaktere schon ;). Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meiner Geschichte und habe auch sonst keine kommerziellen Gedanken in die Richtung *lol*...

A/N: In meiner Fanfiction finden manchmal Zeitsprünge statt, die ich nicht extra erwähne, die ihr aber beim Lesen auf alle Fälle bemerkt!

Noch schnell ein Hinweis auf eine wunderbare Fanfiction, die gerade erst in den Anfängen steckt, ich glaube mittlerweile drei Kapitel, aber auf jeden fall auf meine TOP-Liste gehört :)!

   schaut doch mal vorbei und hinterlasst eine Review :)!

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Surpressed by all my childish fears

Die Augen Galadriels schimmerten im Licht der aufgehenden Sterne, als er, Haldir von den Bergen mit einer tiefen Verbeugung vor seine neue Herrin trat. Fragend blickte er zu ihr hinauf, als er sah, dass Celeborn nicht wie gewöhnlich an ihrer Seite weilte. Doch sein Taktgefühl und die Etikette am Hofe der Herrscherin des goldenen Waldes hielten ihn zurück. Anstatt zu fragen zog er eine Augenbraue leicht nach oben und musterte seine Herrin fest. An anderen Tagen hatte sie stets den lautlosen Weg gewählt, um mit ihm über Dinge zu reden, die die Elben an ihrem Hofe nicht erahnen konnten.

Der junge Befehlshaber kannte Galadriel besser, als viele die sich zu ihren engsten Gefolgsleuten zählten durften und doch erschien sie ihm manchmal immer noch voller Rätsel und Mysterien zu sein, die er niemals ergründen würde... 

Während der Festzeremonie, ihr zu Ehren, versuchte er immer wieder Blickkontakt herzustellen, doch es schien ihm, als würde sie ihm mit Absicht ausweichen. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, es durchfuhr ihn ein kalter Stich als er sie immer wieder wegblicken sah. Was betrübte sie nur so sehr, dass sie selbst den Kontakt zu ihm scheute? Es musste mit dem vier Monate zurückliegenden Besuch des Düsterwaldes zusammenhängen, doch was dort vorgefallen war, konnte er sich nicht erklären.

Die Zeremonie ging dem Ende zu und Galadriel sprach den Abschiedssegen über ihre Brüder und Schwester. 

_„Lasto beth lammen![1] Gehet hin mit dem Segen Elendiels und verrichtet eure Arbeit_. _Seid gesegnet __muindyr a muinthil [2]!" _ 

Haldir verneigte sich, wie es die Hofregeln vorschrieben, und wollte sich dem Ausgang zuwenden, als ihn ihre Stimme zurückhielt.

„Daro Haldir, daro..."[3] 

Abrupt wandte er sich in Galadriels Richtung und schaute sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„_Was möchtet ihr Herrin?" _fragte er so lautlos zurück, wie ihre Bitte ihn erreicht hatte.

Der Blick mit dem sie ihn ansah ließ ihn von innen heraus zu Eis erstarren. Ihre blauen strahlenden Augen hatten ihren Glanz verloren und von ihrer stolzen Haltung war nur noch ein kümmerliches Abbild zurückgeblieben. Ihm schien es, als würde die Herrin vor seinen Augen schrumpfen, immer kleiner werden und schließlich verschwinden. 

Die Angst steckte ihre hässlichen Knochenfingern knackend nach ihm aus, als er sah, wie ihre Augen sich mit Tränen füllten, die ihre porzellanfarbenen Wangen hinunter rannen. Er wollte zu ihr stürzen, ihr helfen, sie trösten, sie beschützen, so wie es schon immer seine Aufgabe gewesen war, doch sie hielt ihn mit einer Handbewegung zurück.

Aus ihren Augen sprach großes Leid, doch ihre Stimme zitterte kaum, als sie die Worte sprach, die Haldir von den Bergen niemals vergessen würde.

_...es tut mir leid..._

_Ich muss fort Haldir, für eine lange Zeit... _

_...es tut mir leid..._

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

_[1] Höret auf das Wort meiner Stimme!_

_[2] Brüder und Schwestern_

_[3] Bleibe Haldir, bleibe..._

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Keuchend und mit dem salzigen Geschmack seiner eigenen Tränen auf den Lippen fuhr Haldir aus seinem Schlaf. Seine Brust war wie eingeschnürt und es fiel ihm schwer Luft zu holen. Panik übermannte ihn und er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch er war zu schwach. Mit einem Wimmern fiel er zurück auf sein Lager und streckte die Hand verzweifelt nach der Glocke über seinem Kopf aus. Er spürte wie seine verbliebene Kraft aus ihm wich und er wusste, dass er sich beeilen musste, sonst würde er nie mehr aus dem Land des Schlafes zurückkehren. Entschlossen griff er nach dem Band, dass an der Glocke hing und zog so fest er konnte daran. 

Laut schellte es durch sein Flett und bevor der letzte Ton verklingen konnte hörte er schnelle Schritte auf dem Flur. Haldir schloss erschöpft die Augen und versuchte ein letztes mal den rettenden Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu pumpen, doch auch dieser Versuch glückte nur halb. Verzweifelt rang er um sein Bewusstsein, doch der Tod hatte einmal mehr seine mächtigen Krallen nach ihm ausgestreckt.

_Nein...ich darf nicht sterben...ich muss sie wiedersehen..._

Ein letztes Mal bäumte sich sein Wille auf und er spürte wie zwei Hände ihn behutsam griffen und ihn aufrecht in sein Bett setzten. __

_„Shhh..._ _îdhui aran nîn[4]" _ wisperte eine Stimme in sein Ohr und er spürte, wie der unsichtbare Ring, der seinen Brustkorb immer stärker eingedrückt hatte, langsam verschwand. Gierig schnappte Haldir nach Luft und die Person neben ihm lachte leise auf. 

„_Nicht so gierig, Herr, sonst wird Euch das Gegenteil vom Ersticken wiederfahren" _ sprach sie und ließ ihn behutsam zurück in die warmen Kissen gleiten.

Haldir blickte schmal lächelnd zu ihr auf und drückte kurz ihre Hand, die neben seinem Arm verweilt war. „ Danke _Ninim[5], was würde ich ohne deine Hilfe tun?"_

sprach er leise. Die junge Elbe drückte seine Hand und lächelte kurz, doch schon überzog ihr Gesicht ein Schatten.

_„Habt ihr wieder von der Herrin geträumt?"_

fragte sie leise und ihre Stimme zeugte von ihrem großen Kummer. Haldir nickte leicht und in seine Augen trat ein Ausdruck großer Angst.

_„Ich weiß nicht was es zu bedeuten hat, aber seitdem sie vor so vielen Monden verschwunden ist, träume ich diesen Traum immer wieder. Ninim, seitdem die Herrin nicht mehr ihre schützende Hand über diesen Wald hält, verliert nicht nur dieser an Kraft und Schönheit, sondern auch meine Kräfte schwinden immer mehr und mir scheint, dass ich, wenn sie nicht bald wiederkehrt, sterben werde."_

_„Beschwört es nicht, aran nîn!" _wisperte Ninim leise, und ihre großen, vor Schrecken und Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen brachten Haldir zum Lächeln.

_„Nein, meine kleine Heilerin, ich bin nur ehrlich. Ich spüre wie das Leben durch meine Finger rinnt wie Sand und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Du weißt es Ninim, auch wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst. Mein Schicksal ist mit dem der Herrin verbunden und wenn sie nicht zurückkehrt, vergehe ich wie eine Pflanze, die ohne Wasser in einer der Wüsten des Südens verdörrt. Doch das ist besser als hier auf diesem Lager zu liegen und von kindischen Ängsten weiter geplagt zu werden." _

sprach Haldir während er über Ninims Hand strich, die immer noch in der seinen lag, doch diese entriss sie ihm grob und erhob sich mit Tränen in den Augen.

Ihre Stimme zitterte, doch in ihren Augen sah er pure Wut aufblitzen, als sie auf ihn hinunter sah.

_„Hört auf so zu reden, Haldir! Ihr seid ein elender Feigling und es nicht wert Galadriel als Beschützer zu dienen. Ihr müsst um euer Leben kämpfen, warum gebt ihr so schnell auf?" _ schrie sie, während sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte und vor Verzweiflung nicht wusste was sie tun sollte.

_„Kämpft Haldir, ihr seid es wert zu leben und geliebt zu werden." _flüsterte sie erstickt. Mit schnellen Schritten und den Händen vor das Gesicht geschlagen verließ sie sein Gemach.

Kraftlos schloss Haldir von den Bergen seine Augen und dämmerte zurück in Iluvatars Traumwelt, der einzige Ort der ihm noch wie ein zu Hause erschien...

_[4] ruhig mein Herr_

_[5] Schneeblume_

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

_Und wieder ein Kapitel geschafft...es ist ein bisschen länger, als die anderen und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt! Ich selbst war erst gar nicht damit zufrieden, aber ich vertraue da meiner Beta-Leserin Strumpfhase (www.fanfiction.net/~strumpfhase) voll und ganz, also bedankt euch bei ihr, dass das Kapitel hier gelandet ist *grinsel*!_

Danke an 

__

_Idril.tinuviel: ich habe mich total über deine liebe Review gefreut und absolut nieder mit diesen Leuten die Haldir abmurksen...tsstsss in den Staub mit ihnen *Grins*_

_Strumpfhase: erst mal fürs beta lesen und natürlich für die leibe Review...meine fast einzige treue Reviewerin *Sniff* und meine rechte Hand und Eimer-mit-mir-Teilerin *zwinker* *abknuddel* du bist die BESTE!!!!_

_Stoffpferd: es tut mir so leid, dass ich deine letzten Kapitel noch nicht reviewt habe, aber ich mache mich da so schnell wie möglich ran, denn du gibst mir ja auch immer eine Review und ich finde bei deinem Schreibstil sollte das belohnt werden...du hast nicht nur eine Review verdient *g* Nebenbei hoffe ich, dass ich die Atmosphäre in diesem Kapitel aufrecht erhalten konnte...ich habe mir sehr viel Mühe dabei gegeben... :)_


	4. And if you have to leave, I wish that yo...

My Immortal IV ~ And if you have to leave,

                               I wish that you would just leave…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Disclaimer_: s. Kapitel Eins

_Tipps_: Unbedingt solltet ihr mal unter Krötes FF Schattentanz

Vorbei schaun! Ihre Geschichte ist einfach super!

Auch das neue Werk von Strumpfhase „Alle Wege" ist mehr als nur einen kurzen Blick wert!

Weiter preise ich, wie schon so oft „Haltet den Dieb!" und „Sonne über Ithilien" an, da die beiden FF's von dem allerliebsten Stoffpferd einfach genial sind! 

Ebenfalls würde ich mich über einen Besuch von euch auf der Seite www.mallaldeon.de freuen, auf der ich Co-Webmiss bin.

**_Widmung_**: Dieses Kapitel möchte ich gerne Caro aka Strumpfhase widmen, da sie meine Beta Leserin ist, eine wirklich gute Freundin, mich immer so nett aufheitert und sogar eine Website mit mir zusammen hat und natürlich weil sie mir auch ein Layout ihrer Seite gewidmet hat, was mich ganz doll freut :)!

Nun aber los...und lasst doch bitte eine Review für mich da :o)!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~ Düsterwald ~

"Du musst gehen…"

„Nein...nein ich kann nicht...ich kann nie wieder zurück."

„Du musst! Gerüchte rauschen wie welkes Laub durch den Wald und das Netz der Lügen zieht sich langsam zu..."

„Ich weiß Melethron, aber so höre mich an.."

„Es ist schwer...aber du musst gehen..."

_Ich habe Angst...so furchtbare Angst..._

_Ich kann nicht zurück...._

~ Lorien ~

Fanfaren ertönten, als die Herrscherin des Waldes endlich zu ihren Wurzeln und ihrem Volk zurückkehrte. Ehrerbietend und erstarrt vor Freude säumten die Elben ihres Volkes die Ränder ihres Weges. 

Die Augen glänzend und von neuer Hoffnung erfüllt blickte das Volk der Galadhrim auf seine Herrscherin.

Stumm betrachtete sie aus vor Trauer dunklen Augen ihr Volk, das so stolz und voller Zuversicht zu ihr aufblickte und sich neue Wunder und Wohltaten von ihr erhoffte.

Galadriels Augen wandten sich den Bäumen am Wegesrand zu. Ihre Hände strichen zärtlich über einen der riesigen Stämme der Mallornbäume, die sie bei ihrer ersten Ankunft selbst gepflanzt hatte. 

„Du stirbst, mein treuer Freund." flüsterte sie mit bebenden Lippen, als sie spürte wie die Lebenskraft des Baumes langsam aber stetig verging.

„Ich werde dir helfen, sobald ich mich meiner Angst gestellt und sie besiegt habe. Lass deine Weisheit mit mir sein, mellon nîn." 

~*~

Zögerlich lenkten sich ihre Schritte den Gemächern ihres Mannes zu. Mehr als ein Menschenleben war vergangen, seitdem sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte...

Doch die Erinnerung an den Abschied war noch immer frisch, als hätte sie erst gestern ihr Reich verlassen...

* Rückblende *

Es war Nacht und der kühle Nachtwind, der wie jedes Jahr in diesen Monaten aus Norden kam, ließ sie frösteln. Ihr weites Gewand wehte verspielt im Wind und es schien ihr, als würde nur allein sie von einer unbeschreiblichen Trauer befallen sein.

_Ein letzter Blick zurück...ich muss ihn noch einmal sehen..._

„So gehst du nun dahin, bereth nîn [1]. Ich hätte nicht für möglich gehalten, dass du jemals deine Schritte über die Grenzen dieses Waldes lenken würdest." 

„Auch  mir war nicht klar, wohin mich der Weg führen würde, Liebster..." 

„Nenn mich nicht so. Ich kann dieses Wort aus deinem Mund nicht ertragen. Mir scheint, dass Hohn wie Honig von deinen Lippen tropft, wenn du mich so nennst. Längst ist dein Herz einem anderen verfallen und ich kann nichts tun, außer dich zum Bleiben zu bitten."

„Du weißt, dass mir dies nicht möglich ist..."

„Dann geh, doch glaube nicht, dass dich der gleiche Mann zurückerwarten wird. Auch meine Seele übersteht diesen Schmerz nicht unbeschadet und ich werde dir nie wieder in die Augen sehen können, ohne Hass und Selbstzweifel zu empfinden..."

„Liebster..."

„Geh! Bitte geh!"

* Rückblende Ende*

[1] mein Eheweib

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mit bebenden Schultern und Gram gezeichnetem Antlitz schritt sie den weißen Gang hinunter, der sie in besseren Tagen schon so oft zu ihrem geliebten Mann geführt hatte. 

Die Zeit ist ein tückisches Wesen...wie sie die Gefühle von uns allen in einer so kurzen Spanne verwandeln kann...

Mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln dachte die weiße Herrscherin an ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht in diesem großen Flett. 

*Rückblende*

„Schau, melethron! Selbst in Valinor habe ich solches Elbenhandwerk noch nicht erblicken können. Bei Elendil, wir sind wirklich gesegnet."

Mit leuchtenden Augen, die voller Übermut und Freude strahlten, blickte die junge Galadriel zu ihrem frisch angetrauten Ehemann hinauf. Dieser erwiderte den Blick und sie erschauderte leicht, als sie seine Hände auf ihren Hüften spürte.

„Komm...das Wichtigste in diesem Flett hast du noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, bereth nîn [1]."

Mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen, dass sich noch verstärkte, als er den feinen Rosaschimmer auf ihren Wangen bemerkte, hob er sie in seine Arme und betrat mit ihr den inneren Bereich des weiträumigen Fletts.

Mit raschen Schritten, sodass sich Galadriel nur kurz an den Schönheiten der anderen Räume erfreuen konnte, durchquerte Celeborn das halbe Flett.

„Oh..."

„Ist das alles, was du dazu sagen kannst?" lachte Celeborn, als er Galadriels Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete. 

Ihr Minenspiel verriet nur zu gut, wie befangen sie sich in dieser Situation fühlte. 

„Ich...ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll! Es ist wunderschön." Flüsterte sie schließlich und ein Strahlen trat in ihre Augen als sie ihre feingliedrigen Finger über den weichen Brokatstoff gleiten ließ, der das große Himmelbett überspannte.

„Möchtest du es nicht ausprobieren, bereth nîn [1]?" lächelte ihr Gatte, während er sie wieder in seine Arme schloss.

Vor lauter Verlegenheit errötete die junge Herrscherin erneut und blinzelte kurz zu ihrem Manne hinauf.

„Wenn du das sagst, dann möchte ich das wohl." Sprach sie und ließ sich sanft wie eine Feder mit geschlossenen Augen auf das weiße Ehebett fallen.

*Rückblende Ende*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ein verräterischer Glanz trat in Galadriels Augen, als sie an diese glücklichen Momente zurückdachte. 

Gelegentlich wünschte sie sich, dass sie die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, doch sie wusste auch, dass sie diese Macht niemals besitzen würde.

Entschlossen straffte sie die Schultern und richtete ihren Blick starr geradeaus. Ihre gehobene, zu einer Faust geballte Hand, hob sich und sie klopfte an. 

„Tretet ein." hörte sie seine tiefe volle Stimme von innen heraus erklingen und ihre Seele schmerzte, als sie spürte, wie die Angst zurückkehrte. Doch sie hatte keine Wahl, sie musste sich Celeborn und ihrer Vergangenheit stellen.

Rasch öffnete Galadriel die Tür und trat in einen der Wohnräume ein. 

_Wie sehr er sich verändert hat..._

Erschrocken musterte sie ihren einstmals so jugendlichen Gatten, der seine Aura der Unnahbarkeit und Güte verloren hatte. Das Alter schien ihm mehr zugesetzt zu haben, als sie gedacht hätte.

„Melethron..." ihre Stimme versagte und sie fühlte, wie sie den Halt unter den Füßen verlor und langsam an der geschlossenen Tür hinabglitt. 

_Was ist nur geschehen? Was habe ich ihm angetan?_

„Es tut mir so leid... so leid..." flüsterte sie heiser, als sie seinen kalten, harten Blick auf ihrem Haupt spürte. 

„Dafür ist es nun zu spät, Galadriel...."

_Zu spät...viel zu spät..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Und schon wieder ein Kapitel zu Ende...im Moment bin ich irgendwie ein wenig schneller als sonst, kann das sein? Das liegt wohl daran, dass im Moment keine Klausuren anstehen und ich so genügend Zeit habe meiner Fantasie freien Lauf zu lassen.

Danke für die lieben Reviews, das spornt mich einfach unglaublich an und ich bin jedes Mal wahnsinnig happy, wenn ich eine bekomme! 

Euch einen guten Start in die neue Woche

Meldis


End file.
